Paint It Blue
by watchingmewatchingu
Summary: set around s7 Buffy and Faith take a stroll down memory lane with some help from JD and coke
1. Chapter 1

"God Faith, I will never understand why you choose to stay here instead of with me, at my house." Faith smirked at Buffy's witty remark. "What can I say? You know I put a lot of time and effort into finding these… lovely motel rooms.-"  
Motels were the only thing she could call home now a days and Buffy knew that.

"I don't see you settling down, like ever." She poured the last remains of the coke into her glass. "You want something stronger to go with that?" Buffy quietly shook her head. "Hey, remember when you first came to Sunnydale? The alligator story? You first Christmas? Wait, can we go back to the beginning? Can we start over? Did you really wrestle an alligator? Naked?" Buffy looked at Faith with disbelief, waiting for another lie. "It depends, did you really use that rocket launcher?" She turned her back to Buffy, just for a minute, so she could fix herself another drink, it was in fact her third.

"What are you having there?" Faith walked up to Buffy and dangled her glass infron of her face. "You smell that? Can't you almost taste in, running down your throat?" Faith's mixed signals was no longer a match for Buffy, she was so used to them.  
Faith took Buffy's glass and poured the coke into her own. "Hey!" Buffy protested. "Calm down, it mixes well, try it." She pushed Faith an the glass away. "Suit yourself, more for me." Going down memory lane was something Faith would much rather do wasted than sober.

"Oh, remember the body switch?" Realizing that it had been a dumb question, she sat back down on the bed. "You know what we should do tomorrow? We should clean this place. Have you seen the bathroom? How do you even find anything in there?" Faith shrugged and handed her a drink. "What is it?" Faith smiled, and her brown eyes sparkled. Buffy could do nothing else but to trust her.


	2. Chapter 2

Without any hesitation she drank it, all of it at once. "Ew, so gross, oh god, Faith!" Faith poured her another drink. "Oh you know what else we should do, tomorrow? Go to the beach. When was the last time you went to the beach? Come on, be honest." Faith simply shrugged and poured herself another drink, her fifth glass.

"Wow, deja vú, well not so much actually. It was beer and it's not a great story. You don't know what went down on graduation day, do you, except the whole 'me-killing-your-boss-thing.' I've got to tell you, people really don't like snakes. But hey, guess what. I got my diploma. I can look back and say that there's one thing I did finish, I graduated high school. I survived. Oh and hey." Buffy paused to drink up what she had left. "Did I tell you about Glory? The God from hell who thought she'd live forever, crushed by a wrecking ball, huh. Even I thought she was immortal. Anyway, so I jumped off this tower, to close the portal, because guess what? It needs the blood of a Slayer, so, I jumped and I died and, I was happy.  
My friends, they pulled me out, sucked me back into this world, into this fucking life I'm so tired of living. Then I boinked the undead, again. Just to feel, to feel something. But it wasn't enough, it's never enough. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Faith nodded,; _'What a lightweight'_ she thought and handed her the bottle.

"And I know, I know that this shit isn't going to help me feel. All it does is ease the pain, for a while." Faith walked over to her fellow Slayer and stroked her hair as Buffy drank right out of the bottle for a solid minute, before Faith took it away. "Sorry, it makes it easier to breathe, to stay alive a little longer."  
Faith wanted to cry, she never knew Buffy felt like this, she never knew she felt exactly like her.  
"B, you know you can talk to me. I know it's hard and that you don't want to be here…" Buffy just stared into space. "We should paint this place blue, like the ocean, tomorrow."  
Their smiles were gone. "B, you keep talking about tomorrow. Try to understand that this is tonight."


End file.
